


run for cover and you'll find us there

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [12]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: They will only end in heartbreak.





	run for cover and you'll find us there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> For the prompt of Lucian/Sonja for a 3 sentence fic meme. Feedback appreciated! :)

* * *

 

 

They will end in heartbreak; she has known this for some time, but the longer the affair continues, the more it will hurt when it all goes down in flames; she knows this, and still she goes to him in secret, steals every hidden moment that she can, as greedy as her father but in vastly different ways.

 

She could end it all now - Lucian would pursue her, she knows, would never believe the obvious lies she’d have to tell to try and convince him to let her be, but Sonja is nothing if not stubborn, and eventually her denial would wear him down, earn his surrender - but he would be safe, he could move on, he could flee without trying to steal her away.

 

But she is selfish and greedy, and despite her fear and reluctance, she wants that future he dreams of; wants to live outside their stone walls and see Lucian and his brothers taste the freedom they deserve; wants to press her mouth to his pulse, hidden from her by his collar, wants to feel it race beneath her tongue, leave her mark without any fear of repercussions; but deep down, Sonja knows - they will only end in heartbreak.

 

* * *

 


End file.
